Lo que uno hace por un pequeño neko
by Panquem
Summary: YA ESTA EL SEXTO CAPI!...habra lemmon...o no habra lemmon..habra lemmon..o no habra lemmon?..KxR y TxM y quizá mas pero depende de los review...leeanlo!
1. habra oportunidad?

Primero que nada les aviso que este no es mi primer fanfic solo que es el primero k publico xk?...bueno... yo tampoco sé pero de todos modos espero que les guste y si si ya se beyblade no me pertenece ya que si fuera así..jejeje adiós tyson ademas este h y otro fic... ya os habia publicado pero jejej me los habian borrado U ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO YAOI 

"..."lo que dicen los personajes

(...) Notas de la Autora

_ABC..._lo que piensan

PAREJAS:

**K X R **

**T X M **

**Y quizá mas **

Después de que acabara el torneo mundial, los bladebreakers habían decidido quedarse un poco en Rusia, ya sin la presión del torneo, para conocer lugares, conocer **_nuevas personas_** y hasta llegar a conocerse mejor /...

**T**odo era "paz" y "tranquilidad", apenas y se escuchaba el sonido de un alfiler...claro con tanto ruido quien podrá escucharlo , U

"tengo un panquecito y no durare en comérmelo!" –gritaba tyson alzando un panke en sus manos y moviéndolo para k no lo alcanzaran—

" es él ultimo!"- gritaba max mientras trataba de quitarselo

" es de chocolate!"-

" atrápenlo!"— decia kenny que al mismo tiempo se lanzába sobre Tyson--

" porque todo es igual con ustedes ala hora del desayuno!"- los regañaba kai cuando todos ya habian dejado el " santo" panquecito

"claro que no Sr. Iceberg nosotros jamás hemos peleado"- decia tyson en tono sarcástico y con chocolate en la boca-

"¬¬ no que va, en que estaba pensando, ustedes? jamás! Si son los super amigui!"-le replicaba kai en tono sarcástico-

FLASH BACK 

" chicos, que desayunaremos hoy?"-preguntaba el mas chico de todos

" huevos!"- gritaba el chico pig ( hey me cae mal! K kieren k haga)

" cereal!"- le respondia el mas " endulzado" de todos ellos

" tallarines! Y se acabo!"- decia el neko mientras callaba a los otros dos

" vegetales, tienen que crecer pequeños gnomos!-decia kai mientras se para aun lado de los demas como muestra de su "altura"( por si no se han dado cuenta siempre están del mismo tamaño uuU )

" si claro grandes y fuertes como tu papi?"- decia tyson convertido en chibi y viendo a Kai con ojitos de borrego-

Después de una dura pelea terminaron pidiendo de todo y como estaba a la cuenta de la BBA hasta pidieron mas de la cuenta( a petición de Tyson uu)

" vaya estoy lleno"- decia tyson perdido entre tanta comida-

" igual yo"- decia max con un helado en la mano-

" no siento mi cuerpo" respondia ray...en quin sabe que lugar ( con tanta comida hasta lo perdi U)

" como no, si acabaron con todo"- les reclamaba kai que estaba a un lado de ellos-

" la comida mexicana no esta nada mal y que tal esos burritos maxie?"- preguntaba tyson-

" vaya esos burritos estaban deliciosos! "

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

"que pasa con ustedes todos los días es lo mismo, que jamás se cansan? Pero creo que con tanta azúcar ni lo sienten!"-

" bueno Kai, nosotros los niños normales no comemos vegetales en el desayuno!"- se defendia tyson poniéndose frente a el

" y por eso de tanto comer tu cerebro esta reemplazado por una uva! "

" Kai eso es...pedir de mas para su pobre cabeza uu"

" gracias Ray...oye!¬¬"- le reclamaba tyson al pobre neko-

Y haci era tooodos los días, en realidad peleaban por todo hasta por..

" Quien será el primero en entrar al baño?"- preguntaba el chico nerd-

" YO!"- todos menos kai

" para que pelean si saben bien que yo seré el primero"

" ¬¬ claro que no señor iceberg...enfriaras el agua"

" y tu pondrás miel en vez de nuestro shampoo ¬¬"- regañaba max a tyson

" o nos quitaras nuestra ropa y las toallas mientras nos bañamos y las esconderás ¬¬"

" jajajajaja, pero ray chicos, admítanlo todos nos divertimos"- reia tontamente tyson

Todos menos Tyson "¬¬, ¬¬"

" esta bien chicos no se preocupen lo haremos a sorteo..."- proponia el pequeño nerd ( kenny:¬¬...WV: hey! Lo eres!)

Lamentablemente se tardaron mas de lo esperado

(gracias a los reclamos de Tyson) el caso es, que el primero que se mete al baño le toca agua caliente y los demás...fría, helada, congelada (N/A: jejejeje soy mala demándenme!)

FUERA DEL HOTEL

" jefe hiciste trampa ¬¬"-le reclamaba tyson a kenny

" por supuesto que no!..."—riendo en bajito—"jejejejeje"

"chicos , chicos por que no vamos al parque de la plaza roja?...dicen que es muy interesante"

" bien dicho maxie!"- decia tyson mientras tomaba a un max todo sonrojado

"_hay algo entre esos dos , esta sucediendo como en aquella vez..."_

FLASH BACK...de kai 

Después de haberse atragantado con toda clase de comida, este día le había tocado a Max y a Tyson(N/A: si si un sorteo) lavar los platos, Ray y el jefe tendían las camas y mientras que Kai veía la tele (N/A: huevón ¬¬)

" muy bien Ty-chan, tu los lavaras mientras yo los seco y los acomodo"- proponia un lindo guerito (N/A: que pensaban, todas las habitaciones del hotel tienen cocinas y platos, además no los iba a dejar sin hacer nada...verdad Kai?¡?¡ ¬¬)

" oki"-_ este será el momento perfecto para estar a solas y decirle lo que siento, todos estarán ocupados como para darse cuenta"_

"Ty, creo que ya casi acabamos, tomaremos un descanso mmmmmm te gustaría comer unas cuantas galletas que dejo Ray?"

" claro /" -_ esto es excelente! Max, yo, los dos solos...y galletas!genial!"_

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y mientras que Tyson pensaba como decirle a Max lo que sentía este se comía todas las galletas como si fueran las últimas de su vida (N/A: pues como no, le dará un infarto cuando Tyson le diga la verdad)

" Ty-chan te ocurre algo, solo haz comido una galleta y eso es muuuuuuuy raro en ti"-pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a Tyson que se encontraba junto a el y este se percató de que Max estaba cubierto de migajas

"jajajaja! "

" que pasa? 00"

" estas cubierto de galleta, espera déjame quitártelas"- dicho esto se acercó al pequeño rubio lentamente, como un gran león preparado para acorralar a su presa,( decidido fuera las novelas!) causando que Max se sonrojara notablemente haciéndose para atrás chocando con la pared

_se que esta esa una loca idea pero esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle a Max lo que siento_

pensaba mas decidido a besar a Max, juntando sus labios con los del rubio y lentamente ingeniárselas para abrir su boca y poder introducir su lengua en ella y, al lograrlo no dudo en explorar todos sus rincones causando que aquel inocente beso aumentara su intensidad .

" _no puedo creerlo Tyson me esta besando... no lo hace nada mal / pero en realidad que es lo que siento por, el digo es mi amigo pero nada mas?"_

" _bueno creo que es suficiente para que sepa lo que siento a menos que lo quiera ahogar con este beso"- pens_ó alejándose un poco

Los dos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos

Max queriéndole sacar respuestas a Tyson y Tyson saber si Max le correspondía.

" Max...tu...me..gustas" (N/A: )

" Tyson yo..."

" chicos!"- gritaba kenny desde la sala- "ya acabaron de lavar los platos?"

( inoportuno! Por eso me cae mal!¬¬)

" he?..."- saliendo del trance- ".. claro jefe ya vamos" - levantándose y saliendo corriendo

Dejando a un Max todo paralizado por lo sucedido y una persona espiándolos por la puerta entreabierta.

FIN FLASH BACK " Kai apúrate!"- decia el neko sacando a Kai de su trance- 

" Ôo k?"- con un signo de interrogacion en su cabeza-

"Kai que estas esperando? Una invitación?"- gritaba tyson a lo lejos con Max y Kenny

" yo? he..."

" solo ven!"— decia ray tomándolo del brazo-

"_ahora o nunca tengo que decirle la verdad, los gnomos están lejos y si me dice k no_—volteando a ver a todos lados—_salgo corriendo y tomo un taxi, claro, no me voy a ir corriendo, que flojera, además de todos modos planeaba irme hoy a Rusia"_—aclarándose la garganta –"Ray?"

" que pasa Kai?"— volteando a ver a Kai--

" bueno Ray yo quería de decirte que...yo...te...a...a...aprecio! si eso es yo te aprecio!"—todo rojito-

Se detuvieron los dos al instante, Kai volteo para ver la reacción que había puesto Ray al escucharlo.

" he? Bueno...igual yo Kai /"-- dijo volteándolo a ver todo sonrojadito como jitomatito.

" oigan par de tortolos!"- gritaba tyson a...un metro de ahi

" se ven tan bien juntos!"

" verdad que si max?...es que... el amor esta en el aire"- nn ssh, ssh, nn (respirando)...00 cof! cof, cof!-

" lo ves Tyson, te dije que no comieras todo ese helado!...ademas que era mi favorito!" –

" pero maxie era de chocolate, mi favorito!"

" ¬/¬ toma"—le da su bufanda y se quedan los viéndose cada uno agarrando la bufanda de los extremos...muy cerca

-convertido en chibi y con una gota en la cabeza- que hermosa pareja!

- igual que Kai convertido en chibi y con un pañuelito- "se nota que están creciendo!"—llorando disimuladamente— "esos son mis niños! Snif snif"

En ese momento dios sabe de donde Tyson y Max sacaron toda clase de instrumentos de...tortura!

" Ray!"— gritaban max y tyson con fuego en los ojos – "empieza a correr!"

" chicos! me llego un correo!" (N/A: pobeshito lo deje fuera durante algo de tiempo...jejejejeje nn)

" que dice jefe"—saliendo de su trance—

" es de las universidades de harvard y Oxford" – dijo acercándose a los demás—

" bravo! jefe! Bravo!...y eso k es?"( ya decía yo que este panzón supiera que es)

--caída anime—Tyson!

" no le hagas caso jefe, y que dicen?"

" pues ray...segun yo es para avisar que ya estoy inscrito"( como si fuera tan fácil ¬¬) "y tomaré el primer vuelo mañana"

" genial jefe felicidades!"

" mucha suerte "

" te extrañaremos ;;"

" mhp!"

Toda la tarde se la pasaron practicando beyblade, hasta la hora de la cena

" quisiera dar un brindis por nuestro amigo el jefe!"— decia tyson alzando una copa--

" nuestro?¬¬"

" menos Kai!"—alzando la copa mas alto--

menos kai- "salud!"

En ese momento Kai había pedido un poco de vino suave para celebrar( si claro ¬¬ es para el solo, k no se haga!)

joven, su vino— decia un mesero haciendo una reverencia y entregándole el vino-

" Kai, bebes?00"

" pues que esperabas maxie, vi su tarjeta de alcohólicos anónimos ¬¬"

" exacto"—tono sarcástico y haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver—"por cierto Tyson por que dejaste de ir a clases especiales para dejar las drogas para niños con problemas mentales? ¬¬"

--menos Tyson— jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

"Tyson ya deja a Kai en paz"—con lágrimas en los ojos por tanto reírse—"el no te ha hecho nada"

" Max porque siempre lo proteges?¬¬"

" 00U...bueno...yo..tyson...ejem... oigan ya tengo hambre, a que hora traerán la comida?"

" si yo también muero de hambre "-_ Max se perfectamente que quieres evadir ese tema por lo que paso-_

Después de un rato de insultos y de atragantarse de comida, todos menos Max y Ray, estaban bien borrachos( uu hasta Kenny, claro! Hasta los genios tienen sus tiempos para relajarse, ebrios o no ebrios...o drogados quien sabe..)

" Maxie me cae que te quiedo musho"— decía tyson mientras lo abrasaba-

"Tyson, te encuentras bien?"

" claro que si! Oye Max no sabía que tenías un gemelo!"

que es lo que quiere... el seguro social!- gritana kenny arriba de una mesa-

salud!- gritaban tyson y kai alzando sus copas( si si lo saqué de los huevos cartoon...y k?¬¬)

" Max ayúdame a bajar a Kenny de la mesa"

" claro ray"

Max llevaba del brazo derecho a Tyson y del izquierdo ayudaba a Ray con Kenny y Ray con el derecho llevaba a Kai...(...se entiende?...)

Kai y Ray compartían la habitación, Kenny dormí en el sofá entre su habitación y la de Max y Tyson.

" Kai, ya llegamos, seguro que estarás bien, mientras me doy un baño?"

" claro mami"—cerrando los ojos como un niño pequeño —

" esta bien pero prométeme que no te moverás de aquí"— sentando a kai en un sillón-

" sip "

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Max y Tyson, Kenny ya se había acostado en el sofá ( realmente se desmayó en el sofá!)

" Tyson deja de brincar por todo el cuarto!"- gritaba max mientras trataba de parar a tyson-

" no quiero!"

-- hablándole como un niño chiquito—"Tyson si te quedas quieto y recoges todo... te daré un chocolate!"

De repente solo se puede ver una nube de humo recogiendo todas las cosas y luego a un Tyson sentado en el sofá esperando por su chocolate

" bueno chico "

A Kai ya casi se le estaba pasando lo borracho, ahora estaba en la típica etapa conocida como "depresión"

-- colgando de una lámpara alta—"nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito!..."

En el baño, o mas específicamente en la tina...

" No puedo creer que el líder de los bladebreakers, el chico frío, antisocial, insensible, guapo y des...un momento dije ...guapo?...bueno no lo puedo negar, esos años en la abadía le sirvieron de mucho"—imaginándose a Kai desnudo y poniéndose todo rojito—"bueno...he...mejor...termino de bañarme."

Al cabo de un rato termino de bañarse y de cambiarse... para salir justo a tiempo...

--tipo termineitor —"hasta la vista baby!"

" Kai!..."

hola! y bueno eso fue todo y espero sus review, acepto todo menos virus ¬¬, que le estará pasando a Kai, de donde sacó las películas de termineitor, en verdad te dejan traumado, llegara mi pizza algún día?

Pronto bajaré el segundo capi de la historia, pero depende de los review que me manden!

Mattane!


	2. que es el amor?

Muchísimas gracias por los review:

**DaRkLuNa y Shalimar K. H 00: **_por supuesto que le voy a continuar! Solo espero! Que te guste!_

**Felina14: **_vaya creo que descubrí un nuevo don para la comedia jejeje U espero k te guste!_

**Aelita**_a mí también me gustan los huevos cartóon jejejeje y pues aunque no me gusta mucho Kenny. de todos modos no va a aparecer mucho en el fic_

**Lionfag491: **_gracias! Por se mi primer! Review!... -- y yo k pensé k no les iba a gustar... si k se muera! Kenny! Y creo k ya t diste cuenta k me encanta! La pareja de ray/kai _

Bueno esos fueron todos los review y ahora vamos con el fic!

Al cabo de un rato, termino de bañarse y de cambiarse...para salir...justo a tiempo

-- tipo termineitor—"hasta la vista baby!"

" Kai!"

Kai estaba apunto de aventarse por la ventana del hotel, hasta que gracias a nuestro valeroso, intrépido, súper guapo, inteligente...bueno...Ray se lanzó hacia el para alejarlo de la ventana y tirarlo al piso.

" Kai! En que demonios estabas pensando!"

" Bueno no se si fue el alcohol...pero pensé...que no valía la pena vivir si...si...nadie te quiere"

Diciendo lo último casi inaudible, pero no tanto como para que nuestro joven gato no lo escuchara.

" Oh Kai"— abrazando a Kai –"claro que hay personas que te quieren Tyson,"( uta! Si su súper amigui!)"Max, Kenny..."

" y quien mas uu?"

El silencio reino en la habitación, ninguno quería decir nada, uno por el temor del rechazo y el otro...pues igual.

" pues si Kai, yo también eres uno de mis mejores amigos /"

" solo amigos..."

Dicho esto muy muy bajito pero no tanto como para que el neko no lo oyera, y es haci como un silencio intenso volvió a reinar en esa habitación

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles ala luz de la luna( si lo recuerdan en el primer capi, Kai estaba brincando agarrado de una lámpara...la cual rompió )

Kai tuvo que romper el silencio, no podía estar con la persona que mas ama sin antes decírselo...pero el problema era...si Ray sentía lo mismo.

" Ray yo..."

" si Kai..."

" Ray yo te..."

En ese momento los dos dieron la vuelta al mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, viéndose a los ojos, uno perdiéndose en un mar color ámbar, unos ojos tan bellos que jamás había visto de cerca, por otro lado, Ray se había quedado anonadado por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, nunca había visto tan cerca los ojos de su líder, esos ojos color rubí que quería tanto...

Kai alzo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Ray, que este al sentir el contacto, sintió cosquillas en el estomago, que para los dos fue una sensación muy agradable, acercaron sus labios lentamente, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, sintieron el calor que despedía el otro...tan cerca...pero ala vez tan lejos...

Sintieron el contacto con sus labios ...hasta que...

"Tyson! Con una!..."-se escucha un golpe del otro lado de la habitación-"... deja de brincar!"-

Ray dio un pequeño salto al oír el estrepitosos ruido mirando directo ala puerta, pero kai lo siguió viendo a el

" s-se mejor que vayamos a ver...no kai?"- dijo el neko los mas dulce que pudo

"..."-kai solo se paro de su lugar hacia la puerta seguido de un sonrojado neko

fueron directamente ala habitación de sus compañeros y al entrar, a kai le habian lanzado una almohada que directamente a su cara

"jejeje lo siento mucho viejo" -decia tyson mientras se rascaba la nuca y le reía tontamente a kai- "era para max U"

"tyson!"- gritando y entrando al cuarto, golpeando a tyson con la almohada que le habian lanzado

"que le ocurre?"-pregunto rei a max cerrando la

puerta

"no lose...pero creo que el chocolate con vino...no fue muy buena idea -.-...oye rei... quisiera hablar contigo...a solas"

" si seguro"-los dos se van al balcón que había en la habitación- "bien... de que quieres hablar?"

"pues es que he pensado...y pues hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos...los 4...pero...en ese tiempo...siento algo.."

" mas que amistad?"-interrumpio en neko

" 0/0.../jejeje pues ...si...pero como sabias?¬¬"

"bueno...pues.."-todo rojito-

" esta bien esta bien yo entiendo...pues la persona que me gusta es..."

mientras tanto en la habitación( para los que no me entendieron...max y rei estan en el balcon y cerraron la puerta y tyson y kai estan adentro ) tyson y kai vigilaban a max y a rei...

"ya te lo bajaron..."-le decia tyson a kai

"¬¬ callate! Ademas no puedo creer que max quiera

con un cerdo como tu"

"hey! No soy culpable de ser sexy ...¬¬ y tampoco puedo creer que rei no este hecho un cubito de hielo por estar contigo"

" no me provoques chico manteca ¬¬"

" y si lo hago?"

De vuelta al balcón...

" es en serio?"- le gritaba el neko a max, asombrado por la respuesta de max

" pues...sip /"

"vaya...pues espero que les vaya muy bien alos dos...y el ya lo sabe?"

" no no se lo he dicho ...solo espero el momento adecuado..."

" muy bien max...oye sera mejor entrar ya hace frio"

"ok, estoy seguro que kai ya esta matando a tyson por sus tonterías"

" o vamos...kai no seria capaz de ha..."

pues el pequeño neko no pudo continuar su frase ya que...efectivamente kai estaba ahorcando a tyson con una sabana

"muere! Vamos! Muere!ya!"

" . kai...bas...ta..."

" mucha suerte max"-le dijo en susurro rei a max, alo que este nada mas levanto una ceja

"kai! Vamos se hace tarde y si no duermo no soy bello!"

y como todo bueno chico enamorado kai fue directamente hacia la puerta...no sin antes darles el beso de las buenas noches...

" se..seguro rei...hasta mañana ...bebe...panzon ¬¬...que sueñen conmigo..."

bueno no fue un beso exactamente ...pero se despidio..

"jejeje U...hasta mañana! Y...buenas noches"- le dijo a max con una sonrisita picara y guiñando el ojo...alo que claro tyson no entendio...pero max perfectamente sip

ahí! Esta! El segundo capi! Jejeje esta muy cortito...pero bueno...espero que les haya gustado...y es que la imaginación no es mi fuerte -.-

que haran estos dos chicos?quieren lemmon?

Bueno pues ya me tengo! Que ir! ...a una guelga contra los reprtidores de pizzas!

Hasta! Luego! WoMeN vEnUs


	3. no! la comida! no!

Muchas gracias! Por los review:

**Aniat Hikou: **si si lamento la tardanza jejej U...gracias x el review y tratara de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible

**Nekot:** gracias! Nekot! Por el review...y a decir verdad eso del lemmon...no se hacerlo ;;...ya he leido varios fics con lemmon( como los tuyos!) pero no me da la inspiración! Bueno aun asi gracias x el review

**Lionfag491: **si si lose muy cortito uu y ya se que paso mucho tiempo pero k chido k te hayan cortado el pelo ...a mi me hicieron rayitos azules...pero se despintaron y se pusieron verdes...luego rubios...y bueno gracias! Por todo!

Y como prometi! Aquí el tercer capi!

RkRkRKrKRkRKrKRkrKrkRKrKRkRKrkRkrKrKRkrKrKRkrKr

"jejeje U...hasta mañana! Y...buenas noches"- le dijo a max con una sonrisita picara y guiñando el ojo...alo que claro tyson no entendió...pero max perfectamente sip

" vaya pobre rei...uu"

" por-porque lo dice tyson?"

" no lo ves?...tiene un tic en el ojo...creo k su propia comida lo ha envenenado...no dios! Mío! Yo también moriré!"-gritaba tyson mientras abrazaba a max-" si me muero dile a mi abuelo que yo fui el que rompió el jarrón y que no tenia que sacrificar al perro..."

"tyson tranquilo...que dijiste!...pobre perro! Porque hiciste eso! ¬¬"

" bueno yo no quize hacerlo...es una larga historia..."

mientras tyson me cuenta su estúpida historia... tendre mas tiempo para pensar como decirle que yo...

" hey max! Que te pasa! Tambien te hizo daño la comida de ray? Porque si es asi se como ayudarte a sacarla "

" tyson por favor! Que asco!"

" hey tu eres el medio drogado por comida! No me eches la culpa ami!"

A bueno que remedio...mejor vayamos con el otro par de enamorados...después de salir de la habitación de max y tyson, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, hasta llegar asu habitación

"o no..."

" que pasa ray?"

" no nada es solo que...como decirlo...ya viste como quedo nuestro cuarto?"-señalando todo el destrozo que había hecho kai cuando estaba bien happy-" tu cama esta completamente sucia...y llena de los vidrios de la lámpara que rompiste y que decir de..."

"bien ya basta...no me estas ayudando ¬¬...a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice.."-_si le dijo que estaba conciente...creerá que estaba loco...bueno lo estoy...pero por el...-_" bien entonces donde dormiré?"

" pues...puedes...dormir...conmigo...dijosiquieresporquesinopuedodormirenlatinay..."

" hey hey tranquilo...respira respira!"

" lo siento...me dan ataques.."

Del otro lado de la habitación oyendo con un vaso en la pared y otro en la oreja...

" lo ves max a el también le dan ataques!...vamos a morir! Y nunca tuve una novia!"

Eso si que fue un golpe duro para el pobre max...que tan solo oír esas palabras de la persona que mas quieres...diciendo...que...bueno eso no importa...

Lo que importa es que el pobre max, al oir eso se acostó en su cama diciendo un suave " buenas noches...tyson.." y se durmió...y por supuesto el panzón no entendió nada y lo único que hizo fue devolverle un "que sueñes conmigo maxie" y se acosto...sin saber que max siempre sueña con el

"entonces?"

"entonces que?

"donde dormire yo?"

"pues como te dije..puedes dormir conmigo...y yo...pues..."

"tu dormiras conmigo"

"he! 00"

" pero que mal pensado eres!...es eso o dormir en la tina"

"esta bien esta bien...yo..dor-dormire contigo"

_rei, no sabes como he añorado tenerte cerca...y aunque fue mi borrachera la que causo esto...juro..que muy pronto ...sabras la verdad_

_kai...al fin...despues de tanto tiempo de camas separadas...sentimientos separados...y mi corazones separados...tendre cerca aunque sea por una noche...sol una noche?...porque solo una?..tengo una excelente idea que hará que me quede asi con kai...al menos varios días...pobre de la señora que venga a limpiar este cuarto..jejejeje_

"rei..rei...rei! reacciona!"

" que...he..que pasa?"

" siento haberte gritado..pero te estabas riendo como un científico loco...y para serte franco...prefiero dormir en la tina..."-_es broma por supuesto...seas o no un científico loco...siempre estare a tu lado_

" no no kai espera...es solo que..estaba pensando..."

"en?"

"pues..yo..he...en que no debi ponerle veneno ala comida de tyson"

En el otro cuarto, que raramente estaba tranquilo, se ve una figura que salta de su cama y grita un " LO SABIA! REI!"

AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPI! Y GRACIAS X LOS REVIEW! YA MUY PRONTO ESTARA EL CUARTO!


	4. el pekeño chibi

Gracias! Por todos los review:

**Nekot: **si si la inspiración, y es que la mayoria me pide lemmon, bueno pues, aun asi espero que continúes leyendo mi fic, ya baje otro! Y espero que lo leas y te guste! Grax!

**Aelita**: aelita! Comadre! No pues muchas gracias x dejarme review y lamento la tardanza U y si creeme que algun dia matare a tyson, pero max se quedara solito y pobresito uu, grax!

**Lionfag491:**tomare en cuenta tu comentario no te preocupes, pero aun asi espero que sigas leyendo este loco fic.

Pues gracias! X los review! Y aquí esta el cuarto capi!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"la comida...no comer...resistir"

"tyson? Que te pasa?"-preguntaba max a tyson quien se encontraba como un niño traumado en pijama y en su cama-"pareces niño drogado"

"es...por..la comida..."

"ahs! Tyson son las 4 de la madrugada! Por favor! Cállate que no me dejas dormir!"-_como se la estarán pasando rei y kai?-_

En la otra habitación...

No puedo creerlo! Estoy durmiendo en la misma cama que kai!...tranquilo rei, respira...haaaaaa! esto es tan placentero, aunque tyson diga que kai es frió, se siente muy caliente...porque sera?

Tranquilo kai, es solo tu compañero de equipo que esta durmiendo en la misma cama que tu, porque causalmente te emborrachaste con unas 30 copas de vino, cerveza y todas esas bebidas alcohólicas que nos prohibieron los padres...si claro, ni yo me lo creo, pero es verdad! Esta aquí a mi lado!...esta caliente...y se mueve...claro que se mueve! Pues no esta muerto!...pero no para de moverse!...y si no es rei?

"jajajajajajaja"

"de que te ríes rei?...pero que rayos es eso!"-señalando una bola peluda que tenia en sus manos

"es..jaja...la cosa que se estaba moviendo entre las sabanas...jajajaja...lo llamare...chibi!"

"es un gato de la calle! No puedes ponerle nombre!"

"oigan!no son las unicas persona en este hotel, Tratamos de dormir!"-golpeaban del otro lado de la pared

"y a usted que le importa, solo duérmase!"-y claro nuestro querido amigo kai le respondió asu manera

"si no se callan como quieren que lo haga?"

"sabe! Existen unas pastillas!"

Y asi el señor del otro cuarto y kai se la pasaron gritándose durante 2 largas horas, en las cuales ninguno de los dos nekos(osea rei y chibi) no pudieron dormir...

Ya en la mañana...

"rei! Que ojeras!"

"pues ya viste las tuyas max?"

"si lose...es que tyson no me dejo dormir"

"y porque?"-sonrisa pícara

"haaaaa! Pervertido! Y no es por eso, lo que pasa es que escuchamos cuando dijiste que le habías puesto veneno ala comida, y ya sabes como es tyson de paranoico...todavía cree en santa claus"

"si si...excusas hay muchas"

"entonces dime la tuya ¬¬"

"pues kai no paro de pelear con un señor de otro cuarto, nos regaño porque gritábamos mucho"

"y porque gritaban?"- sonrisa mas pícara

"ya ves! Pervertido! Tu eres el que piensa mal, lo que paso en verdad fue que nos encontramos un pequeño y hermoso..."-pero nuestro querido rei fue interrumpido por cierto panzón...

"haaaaaa! Un gato! Quítenmelo!"

"tyson! Que es lo que pasa"-pues nuestro querido amigo tyson estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón viendo la tele y comiendo su hamburguesa(hamburguesas búfalo! A que no puede comer solo una...a chin..eso es de sabritas ), hasta que vio a una linda bola de pelo arriba de su plato...

"chibi!"

"tranquilo tyson...respira..respira...soy yo max"

"que era esa bola?"

" se llama gato"

"ya se rei, pero de quien es?"

"pues...Mío!"-saltando con chibi en sus manos

"rei, yo lo siento mucho! Pero chibi se escapo! Yo lo habia amarrado con las sabanas pero se fue!"-decia el pobre de kai todo avergonzado, ya que el no habia visto que chibi ya estaba con rei-"mañana te compro otro! Pero por favor perdoname!"

"este kai...chibi esta conmigo, mira esta arriba de mi cabeza"

" haaaa que lindo, de donde lo sacaste rei?"

"como te dije max, ayer en la noche apareció como si nada entre las sabanas"

"haaaaa es su hijo, porque no lo pense antes?(porque nunca lo hace XD)rei es mitad gato! Y mira los ojos, son iguales a los de kai!"

"tyson...es la primera vez que piensas y dices pura idiotes!"

"vamos kai no seas desconsiderado...acepta a tu hijo tal y como es!"

"tyson!"

"hey hey tranquilos! Tyson deja de hablar por un segundo y tu kai carga a tu hijo...dijo al gato por favor que le preparare su bañito"

"rei eres todo un padre!...oye los gatos no se bañan"

"gracias max...claro que se bañan...que no me has visto bañándome?"

"he...no no lo he hecho"-todo rojo

"dios! Max que mal pensado!"

"este rei..."

" si tyson?"

"este, lamento interrumpir, pero como ya lo hize, si no te has dado cuenta...TU MUGRE GATO! ME ESTA RASGUÑANDO TODA MI HERMOSA CARA!"-corriendo para todos lados

"oye! No lo ofendas!"-corriendo detrás de tyson

"rei! Mi bufanda esta atorada a tu cintura no la...hagaudvc"-kai siendo ahorcado por su propia bufanda estaba detrás de rei

"kai! No te mueras!...quien pagara el hotel?"-un max corriendo detrás de un kai morado

"haaaaaa...que bien dormi..."-y un kenny todo crudo saliendo de la otra puerta...

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Si si muy corto U

Y si tambien se...POBRE KENNY PORQUE LO DEJASTE AFUERA TODO ESTE CAPI...jejeje pues...me cae mal

Jejej cada que leo a kenny me recuerda al kenny de souht park...lo malo es que este no se muere...


	5. LoS ChIsMoSoS

Lo siento:

**chi neko: **lo se lo se! Es k me la he pasado con mis demás fics k espero k también leas. GOMEN!

**Lionfag491: **si si gomen, se k es muy tarde pero bueno...mas vale tarde k nunk y les aseguro k no dejare a ninguno de mis fics incompletos grax! nn

**Kaira tsukikawa: **grax! no te preocupes lo continuare...gomen! si me tarde mucho!

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwattari: **claro k si, y espero k estés lista para lo k va a pasar ahora, xk créeme k será...pues..ni bueno ni malo nn

**Aelita: **jejejeje ya veras de donde salió chibi y k es lo k le hará ala ropa de kai nn jejejej grax! y no te preocupes...yo le enseñe a kai todo lo que sabe nn

**Ani Li Valkov: ** claro k si! Grax nn

**Auras hayumi: **jejeje gomen si me tarde, y si si en el siguiente capi habrá LEMMON! Grax! nn

**Alexa Hiwattari: **grax! Y gomen!nn

**Y después de tan larga espera! Aki esta el siguiente capi d este loko fic!**

**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**

"este rei..."

" si tyson?"

"este, lamento interrumpir, pero como ya lo hize, si no te has dado cuenta...TU MUGRE GATO! ME ESTA RASGUÑANDO TODA MI HERMOSA CARA!"-corriendo para todos lados

"oye! No lo ofendas!"-corriendo detrás de tyson

"rei! Mi bufanda esta atorada a tu cintura no la...hagaudvc"-kai siendo ahorcado por su propia bufanda estaba detrás de rei

"kai! No te mueras!...quien pagara el hotel?"-un max corriendo detrás de un kai morado

"haaaaaa...que bien dormi..."-y un kenny todo crudo saliendo de la otra puerta...

Ala mañana siguiente...

"gomen kai...en verdad! No fue mi intecion!"-se disculpaba el inocente neko, después de haber ahorcado a kai, dejándolo en cama con el cuello todo marcado-"hasta chibi te pide disculpas!"-enseñándole al gatito que de un momento a otro se habia lanzado contra la nariz de kai empezando a rasguñarla

"HAAAAAA!"

Afuera de la habitación...( en la pequeña sala de esta)

"no crees que kai esta exagerando mucho tyson?"

"porque lo dices maxie?"-preguntaba el pig cambiándole de canal ala tele

"pues tiene conectores de esas maquinas que usan en los hospitales...y nada mas por que lo ahorcaron un ratito...y luego se puso morado...luego se desmayo...olvídalo"

_no lo se...después de lo que sucedió con max...yo..me siento..extraño..dijo todavía lo quiero...pero...creo que no debí precipitarme-_pensaba nuestro gordo amigo viendo de reojo al lindo güero

"tyson...tyson!...TAKAO KINOMIYA!"-gritaba max mientras le daba un zape al zombi de tyson

"ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen takao ¬¬, y porque me gritas?"

"es que ya empezó tu anime favorito nn"

"haaaa!"-caída anime de tyson-"nada mas para eso me gritas te y me diste un zape que hasta le dolió a mis ancestros?"-(lo saque de mulan nn)

"sip...oye que estarán haciendo kai y rei en su habitación?"

"es SU habitación...déjalos vivir la vida loca"

" ¬¬ que insinúas takao?"

" que no lo ves max?...creo que hasta un hombre ciego se daría cuenta...kai y rei...están saliendo... con alguien a escondidas!"

" ¬¬ no lo creo tyson...pero...te gustaría ver que hacen?"

"como?"

"pues hace como una semana, vi a un hombre limpiándolas ventanas, en lo que parece ser un elevador...que te parece si...lo pedimos prestado un ratito?"

"mmm, no esta nada mal..pues vamos!...donde es?"

"en la azotea nn"-termino de decir tranquilamente max

Ya en la azotea...

"max?..."-preguntaba con algo de temor tyson

"dime?"

"cuantos pisos tiene este hotel?"  
"pues como es un hotel de lujo...creo...que..122 n"

"QUE?¡!"-asomándose por el barandal –"dios!...creo que de un garjago mato a alguien desde aquí"

"mira aquí esta el elevador ese...quieres hacerlo?"

"ha-hacerlo?"-algo sonrojado

"no seas baka tyson ¬¬...vas conmigo o no?"-empezando a subir al elevador

"claro que si"-_que haria si te pasara algo?_

"bien...tardaremos como 10 minutos en llegar a nuestra habitación"

"y como le haremos para que no nos reconozcan?"

"mira...ponte estos trajes de intendentes del hotel"-que casualmente estaban ahí

"...el amarillo me hace ver gordo"-MAS?00

"bien...ya casi llegamos.."

"como es que sabes manejar esto max?"

"pues...recuerdas el día que me enferme...y rei se quedo a cuidarme?"

"si...el te lo enseño? 00"

"no...en realidad el se quedo dormido..y como no tenia nada que hacer, salí a investigar el hotel"

"y como es que llegaste hasta aquí?"

"...el perro de la señora del piso 8 me persiguió -.-"

" y corriste hasta aquí!"-todo asombrado el pobre tyson

"he...no nn, tome el elevador nn"

" entonces porque me hiciste venir por las escaleras? ¬¬"

"que no viste que el elevador estaba lleno? n/n"

" solo había una ancianita y tu ¬¬"

"he...mira ya estamos llegando!"-creen que les voy a dejar esto tan fácil...ne, antes de que pudieran llegar ala ventana de su cuarto...pasaron...por el cuarto donde 5 hermosas chicas se estaban vistiendo...alo cual..a los dos se les fue la sangre por la nariz y recibiendo un sin fin de cosas lanzadas por las chicas

" quien las manda a no cerrar su ventana!..uu...bien...ya...llegamos"-avisaba tyson son un brasier colgando de la gorra

"listo?"-preguntaba max con una tanga colgando de su cabello

"ok...ahora...con cuidado...dioses que es eso?"


	6. k es eso?00

Bienvenidos! Al siguiente capi d sta historia y como lo prometí...habrá lemmon, o no se...mejor no...o quizá si...bueno bueno...primero veamos los review y ya me decidiré:

**Nekot:** k se caiga el elevador con todo y ellos, ahí esa mente maligna nn...pero tranquis tranquis ya se va a saber que estaban viendo esos dos

**Shingryu Inazuma: **jajajaja que mas quisiera...pero no no nop...todavía nop...jejejeje no es que sea mala...jejejej a decir vdd me caes bien y todo pero eso seria quitarle el suspenso ala historia...y me encanta el suspenso jejejeje entonces también leíste mi parodia de SS...y...cual de los dos?...es k tengo 2 fics en los que sale tala...jejejeje y cualquier persona puede ser gracioso(a)...es...solo...bueno...luego t digo X.x y claro k continuare grax!

**Aelita: **claro! Suspenso!suspenso! jejejej eso lo sabras en este capi...creo...pero si quieres que haya lemmon...decide! lemmon o que están haciendo kai y rei? Jejejej si si soy mala...pero tranquis en este capi tendrás las dos cosas...jejeje me cuentas como estuvo la película de akira ne!

**Auras Hayumi: **jajajajaja hay hay el suspenso si todos nos distraemos...me creerías si te digo, que una vez cuando estaba poniendo atención (y es en serio) ala clase de mate...que pasan un par de moscas! Y arribita de mi! Empezaban a...a...a hacer sus "cosas"...y tanta pirueta que daban...que me llamaba la atención!(a quien no...no todos los días ves a un par de moscas...haciendo eso) y no les bastaba con eso! A no!...vinieron otras 2 moscas y era toda una orgía!...se que quizá no me creas xk es tonto...pero bueno...aun así pon mas atención en la escuela nn!

**Kakira Tsukikawa**: sip...mas largo...mmmm pues con este lemmon espero k baste nn

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwattari: **créeme...no eres la unica aquí u/u

**Lionfag491:** heee...casi no entendi...pero bueno...que bien que siguas leyendo! nnU

**The life is a dream: **lo siento! Lo siento! Jejeje el gato?...supongo que nada mas le cae mal kai, jajaja si si kenny ya se va d la historia pero antes...lo atropellan!...no no...mmmm lo atacan unos perros rabiosos!...bueno ahí veo, el chiste es que va a sufrir

_**McMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcMcM**_

"listo?"-preguntaba max con una tanga colgando de su cabello

"ok...ahora...con cuidado...dioses que es eso?"

"que es que tyson?"

"ESO! ESO!"

"tyson...es una simple paloma!"

"max maldición no te das cuenta de lo que hace?"

"haber.."-y tal como digo tyson, era exactamente una paloma...que estaba mordiendo la cuerda que sujetaba el elevador-"haz que se vaya tyson!"-empujando a nuestro panzón amigo hacia la paloma

"olvídalo, de pequeño me persiguieron millones de paloma, y solo por que les quite un pedazo de pan"

"que, eras un vagabundo?¬¬"

"no, solo un niño hambriento nn"

"ahs, contigo no se puede...vamos a ver lo que hacen rei y kai quieres?"

"bien...pero y la paloma?"

"solo aviéntale esto"-le da a tyson una cubeta

"bien...ahí va..."-lanza la cubeta y efectivamente le da a la paloma..-"max..."

"que?"

"no crees que seria peligrosos...que a alguien le cayera esa cubeta?"

"pues...pobrecito, porque de esta altura no creo que sobreviva"-

En la entrada del hotel...

"al fin salgo después de tanto tiempo"-celebraba un 4 ojos, que para su mala suerte...CRASH!...exacto...fue la cubeta la que callo en su cabeza sin ojos, para dejarlo medio mareado...atravesar la calle con luz verde y...

De nuevo en el elevador...se escuchan los rechinidos de las llantas de varios coches y un gran ruido de choque

"oiste eso max?"

"vaya...alguien va a dar al hospital"

"dioses! Que es eso!"-y al fin lo que tanto estaban esperando...llegaron ala ventana de la habitación de kai y rei, para darse cuenta de que...kai continuaba acostado, algo...o alguien estaba debajo de las sabanas que daban a sus piernas...y al juzgar por la cara de kai...lo estaba...disfrutando?

"algo...algo se mueve en las sabanas de kai..."

"lo sabia! Lo ves max! Te lo dije!"

"p-pero...porque no nos dijeron!...son nuestros amigos! Deberían.."-max hubiera podido seguir con su discurso de grandes amigos de no ser, que de repente, kai(con toda su cara de "satisfacción"), los volteo a ver de repente, y estos (aun con sus trajes amarillos) asustados no hicieron mas que ponerse a limpiar como cualquier empleado

_quien iba a pensar que esos dos...pues...ya estaban comprometidos...mmmm, se que quizá estén haciendo otra cosa...pero...al ver a kai con esa cara de...de...pues..."eso"...yo...yo-_pensaba un muy sonrojado max-_haaaa, rayos! Nunca me había pasado esto!..._

"max...psss...hey!"

"q-que pasa tyson?"

"será mejor que ya nos vayamos...ya vimos que están en perfectas condiciones estos dos"

"t-tienes ra-razón"

"estas tartamudeando"-le decía un muy preocupado tyson mientras apretaba un botón para subir el elevador-"quizá tengas frió..."-decía mientras de acercaba y lo abrazaba

"q-que haces? 0/0"

"que no haz visto la película_ el día después de mañana_, así se quitan el frió"-y lo abraza mas fuerte-_además...tenia tantas ganas de hacer esto_

Pero para la mala suerte de max...un "pequeño" amigo estaba comenzando a despertarse... y por supuesto que tyson lo sintió...

"se-será mejor que nos apresuremos"-decía max mientras se alejaba de tyson del otro lado del elevador(que dijeron...esta pervertida ya puso lemmon...y mas en un elevador al aire libre...pues no!)

Así un triste tyson y un desesperado max entraron a su habitación, el gordis se tiro en su cama dándole la espalda mientras que el rubio en la suya sin dejar de verlo...

_Bien...es ahora o nunca..._

jajajajaja! Tendrán que ver el proximo capi para saber que pasa!

Lo siento, pero es publicidad nn


End file.
